


You Thought We Were Friends?

by carmelaphrodite2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelaphrodite2014/pseuds/carmelaphrodite2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina coming to terms with each other after Regina was tortured. AU after Season 2 Episode 21<br/>Slight OOC for the ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @Agramontes for editing this. I bow to you for helping me.

Author's Notes: Hi! So, this is my first attempt at writing fanfic.

I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Once Upon A Time.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

 

Emma Swan drove down Mifflin Street with a plan. The plan?

Tell Regina the truth. “Hey Henry?”

“Yes, ma?” he asked.

When we get to your mother’s... don’t tell her I fed you two candy bars while I dealt with Leroy, okay?” she asked.

“Sure, sure!” he exclaimed from the back of the bug.

Emma pulled in to the driveway on 108 Mifflin Street and let Henry run ahead of her while she collected herself. Regina greeted him at the door.

“Henry!” Regina beamed at the boy.

“Hi mom,” he said while he hugged her. “Hey, Mom, can Emma stay and play video games with me? Please!” he asked and pouted.

Regina was about to say no when Emma started walking up the sidewalk.

“Sure, Henry, but after dinner,” she caved.

“I’m not really hungry...Maybe after video games?” he replied.

Regina looked Henry over briefly, before realizing he was hyper. That meant Emma gave him candy before dinner without her permission.

“Henry, why don’t you head down to the den and set things up.

Emma and I will be along shortly, okay?”

“Sure!”

Regina followed him to the stairs. As soon as she saw he was out of earshot she pivoted around to Emma and let her have it. "Emma Swan!" Regina roared.

Emma had heard that tone before. It sent shivers up her spine. "Yes Madam Mayor?...How can I help you?" Emma asked timidly.

"You know perfectly well what you did wrong. You allowed Henry sweets and spoiled his appetite for dinner. I made lasagna tonight and my son isn't 'really hungry, actually.' What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm, Miss Swan?"

“Dammit Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't have anything else in the cruiser and he was hungry," Emma pleaded.

Regina considered the boys appetite and started to calm down.

“Regina? Can I be completely honest with you?”

Emma noticed Regina calming down and decided it was now or never.

“I don’t like doing things that upset you.” Regina snorts but Emma continues.

“I know this might sound weird, but you get me better than anyone else... I would like to think I get you better than anyone else, too!” Emma paused before the most important part.

“But the fact remains, that I think of us as friends at times. I hope you do too.”

With that Emma walked past her, down to the den and joined Henry for video games, leaving Regina with her mouth hanging wide open, in  awe of the Savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through and uploading the new revised editions of the chapters. I hope you guys like the new chapters still.


	2. Operation SwanQueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found someone to edit my chapters so this is gonna be be happening till all chapters are updated. Thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> Should out to Agramontes, my editor. The story reads so much easier.

Emma entered the den. Henry had set up Mario Kart for them to play.

“Hey kid,” she began, “How would you like to start a secret mission with me?”

“Sure! What’s the secret mission?” Henry replied, puzzled.

He heard his mom yell at Emma. He just wanted them to get along, to even be friends.

“I know it might not seem like it, the way we fight, but I _really_ like your mom,” Emma said.

 

Henry looked at her shocked.

 

Emma continued, “And if she’s having a bad day or in a bad mood, I want you to call me. I also want you to help me tell her how I feel... without scaring her off. Can you do that bud?”

 

She wasn’t sure how Henry would react to her admitting her feelings for Regina, but it affected him too.

Henry thought over the proposition for a bit. On one hand, it might make them fight more. But on the other hand, they might fight less and learn to love each other. He thought the second was worth the risk of the first happening.

 

“Yes ma. I love you both and just want us to be happy as a family. We should call it Operation SwanQueen.”

Emma smiled and nodded. Just then they heard Regina coming down the stairs.

 

Emma turned to Henry and whispered, “Remember, this is between us.”

 

Regina entered the den and looked at Emma with big chocolate brown eyes. Emma noticed the hint of something new in her eyes but didn’t dare mention it. “Henry and I were just talking and he’s hungry. Right kid?”

 

Emma told Regina, while shooting him a look that said he better agree to eat something.

“Yes, that’s right! Emma said you made lasagna. I love that stuff! Can I have a piece mom?”

Henry had overheard them fighting about him earlier. Good thing too, because he just saved Emma’s butt.

 

“Why of course, my little prince. I’ll go warm some up... I’ll even allow you to eat it down here, but if you get it on the carpet, there will be consequences, young man.” Regina kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs leaving him and Emma to play Mario Kart.

 

Regina started warming up leftovers. She thought about how much things had changed between her and the Savior. She thought about how many times Emma saved her. From that time at the burning office building...to rescuing her from being tortured by Tamara and Greg...

 

_Thank god things are back to normal._

_If anything had happen to Henry, I would have lost it._ Regina thought.

 

Regina was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Emma, coming up the stairs.

 

Emma stood at the top of the stairs and watched Regina for a bit before she thought to magic up some flowers for Regina’s counter. She focused on hyacinths with purple irises in a yellow vase.

Emma opened her eyes any there was a giant vase filled with flowers on the counter. She flicked her wrist and a hand written note appeared beside the flowers. Emma then tiptoed back to the den.

 

Regina turned around and noticed the flowers and wondered how they got there without her noticing.

She picked up the note and it read:

 

_-I’m sorry. You mean a lot to me._

_-E.S._

 

Regina knew what the flowers meant.  

The purple hyacinths meant, ‘I am sorry, please forgive me’ and the purple irises meant, ‘Your friendship means so much to me’. She started to get teary-eyed. No one had ever made that much of an effort to seek her forgiveness and actually meant it. She was moved. She realized Emma wasn’t there to ruin her life but maybe, _just maybe_ , make things better for everyone.

 

Regina balanced the lasagna plates in her hands and started down the stairs.

She couldn't see it, but Henry had left one of his shoes on the stairs.

Before she knew it, she tripped. Emma saved her and the food with magic.

Regina looked at her in disbelief.

 

Emma shrugged, “Well, I couldn’t let you fall and hurt yourself ‘Gina.”

Regina turned her nose up at the nickname.

 _“What did_ you call me?” Regina asked, as she handed the plates to them and dusted herself off from the fall.

 

“I called you ‘Gina. It’s your nickname.... Do you not like it?” Emma asked.

“No, not really. But it might grow on me,” Regina flirted.

 

_What the hell was that? Flirting with her will just confuse her. Pull yourself together._

 

 _“Does_ that means I should start calling you Em, Miss Swan?” Regina purred.

 

Emma’s mouth went dry. She thought Regina’s voice was like velvet.

 

“If you want to, sure.” Emma looked at Regina and saw that same look from earlier.

 

_Could this beautiful woman be flirting with me? Play it cool Swan. Don’t blow it._

 

“Henry and I were about to play Mario Kart again. Would you like to join us? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Emma sputtered.  Regina noticed Emma seemed flushed.

 

“ I actually have some paper work to finish.” She checked her watch.

“It’s 7 o’clock. You have an hour before bed mister. Miss – Em, after Henry goes to bed, I’d like to talk to you alone in my office,”

 

Regina glanced up at Emma and arched her brow suggestively.

“Unless you have somewhere else to be,” Regina inquired of the blonde.

 

“Nope. I work tomorrow, but that’s about it,” Emma smiled at Regina.

“Good. Enjoy your games, children,” Regina snickered as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There will be things that happen at the same time in 2 different locations.) Bare with me, and if you’ like to see anything particular happen between these lovely ladies, let me know if the reviews or in a message. Thanks for reading.

Emma sat down to play Mario Kart with Henry.  Henry looked at where his mother stood and at Emma with shock. “Ma, Mom is totally into you. She only acts like with you. She looks at you the same way she looks at me,” Henry paused when he saw confusion on Emma’s face. “She loves you, duh,” he deadpanned. “Ma, she might not know it herself, or she scared. You gotta do this the right way or you’ll run her off and she’ll never open up to you then. This is where I help. I’ve lived with her all my life. I know what she likes and what makes her happy,” Henry beamed at Emma. Emma wanted nothing more than for henry to help, but she knew she had to do this mostly herself otherwise Regina would think it was a set up or game to hurt her.

“Kid, I love you but you should let me do most of this. You told me she’s been hurt, played, and used all her life. I don’t want her feel that way. I want her to feel loved. So you part in this operation is to be nice to you mom as much as you can. Can you do that for now, and as things develop, I’ll keep you updated. I think Regina and I need to become friends first. That way if anything happens, we can least be friends. I want her to like me for me, not for who I make myself be,” Emma stated. “Let’s race. Things will work out just fine kid,” Emma promised him.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

****

**_Meanwhile…._ **

Regina went up the stairs and instead of going in her office to do paperwork, poured herself a glass of her famous cider. Regina needed time and space to think about what she wanted from Emma. Sure Emma was the Saviour, but she also was a beautiful woman who seemed to care for her. “Fuck it.” Regina pours herself another glass and downs it. _Emma might be a woman but who cares? Who could learn to love the Evil Queen,_ Regina thought to herself. _I know what I’ll do. I prove to her that I’m not that woman any more and that I trust her even when I don’t always act like I do._ Regina got up and looked at the clock. It was only 7:30pm. She had another half hour before Emma came up. She decided to go change into something more comfortable. Regina went into her room and slipped into a dark purple t-shirt and gray jeans. She checked herself in the mirror and loved what she saw. “Yes, this will do just fine,” she purred to her reflection. Regina left her bedroom and went into her office to wait for Emma.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Emma had smoked Henry the first three games. She saw what a poor loser he was so she decided it was best to let him win the next three. What Emma didn’t see what after the fourth race, it was 8 o’clock. Emma looked up and saw that it was 8:30pm. “SHIT! Regina is gonna kill me. Time for bed young man.” Emma scooped him up and put him on her back and ran up the stairs.  Regina was standing at the top with her hands on her hips. “No time, gotta get monkey man to bed. Right,” Emma looked at Henry. Henry giggled. He knew Emma was gonna get it for keeping him up so late but he didn’t bother say that out loud. Regina on the other hand just stepped aside and let Emma tuck him into bed.  Regina entered the room after Emma. Henry ran to put pajamas on and Emma took a good look at Regina. “Woah. You look….” Emma stammered. She almost let it slip.

“I look what, Miss Swan,” Regina spat at her.

“You look really pretty. I like that color on you. It brings out your eyes.” Emma winked at Regina and turned around as soon as Henry re-entered the room. Henry crawled in bed and Emma gave him a kiss at the forehead. Regina came to the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good night my Prince. I love you.” Regina brushed his hair to the side with her hands.

“Good night mom. I love you too,” Henry replied. “Night Ma! Love you,” he said Emma.

“Night kid. I love you too. If you need us, we’ll be in the study. Just knock, okay?” Emma replied. Regina watched the whole interaction between the three of them and realized how nice it was having Emma over. Regina and Emma exited the bedroom and headed to Regina’s office.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 

Regina walked ahead of Emma swaying her hips a little more than normal. Emma’s eyes focused on Regina’s ass the whole time. Regina turned into the office, breaking Emma’s train of thought.

“Cider,” Regina asked as she poured herself another glass.

“Sure. I actually have grown to love this stuff,” Emma confessed. Regina’s turned a deep red. “So, about that. I’m sorry I lost track of time. It’s just I smoked the kid the first three games and didn’t think it was fair if I didn’t let him win three games himself. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“It’s okay. I was deep in paper work until about 8:20, so only ten minutes. Which is good for your track record.” Regina lied about waiting because she saw how worried the blonde was about disappointing her. “Thank you for the flowers Em. They are pretty. I gave them some water. Your magic has come a long way. Would you like to talk about us first or about training your magic,” Regina inquired. Emma was breathing hard and looking at Regina’s mouth. Emma couldn’t believe it but no matter what Regina said, it was like velvet. Emma wondered how soft Regina’s lips were.

“I’d like to talk about us first, if that’s okay,” Emma asked.

“Okay let’s start from the top. You thought we were friends? For how long have you considered us friends? I mean yes, you are my only other friend beside Kathryn and Maleficent, but that point is when did you realize it,” Regina asked.

“Before I saved you. I realized that you were important to me. Friends are important to me because I don’t have many true friends. You’re always honest with me, and don’t take my shit. I’m the same with you. You also have learned to accept me despite my past. I’ve done the same for you. I’ve grown to care about you ‘Gina,” Emma confessed into the space between them. Regina and Emma both took a step towards each other. Emma looked at Regina’s mouth, in her eyes, and darted back to her mouth. Emma leaned forward and closed the gap between then with a kiss. Neither one noticed the white light the surged from around them.


	4. What's Life Without Risk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up from the end of the last chapter. Things heat up quickly between our lovely ladies.

Emma pulled out of the kiss. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way, and Emma blamed herself. “Damn it, we can’t continue. I want to do this right. I did this, so now I’m fixing it. We need to take this slow.” Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed at Emma.  
“How dare you! If I didn’t want this from you, I wouldn’t have allowed to you even kiss me. Emma Swan, if you ever want a chance at a long term relationship with me, you will kiss me again and finish what you started,” Regina barked at her. Regina waved her hand and stood before Emma in nothing but a deep red lace set.  
Emma gulped. “Regina I don’t know---“ Regina closed the space herself and began by kissing her.  
“Miss Swan, take off your clothes or I’ll do it myself,” Regina purred as her eyes darkened. Emma thought over what could happen. They could crazy hot sex and end up being just fuck buddies and friends, or they could have crazy hot sex and end up a couple. Either way, it was a win-win situation. Emma stripped down to nothing and then took another look at Regina.  
“I think you’re overdressed now, don’t you agree Madam Mayor,” Emma purred causing Regina’s nipples to harden. Emma reached around and undid Regina’s bra and started sucking on her hardened nipples.  
“Oh Emma,” Regina gasped. Emma stopped and looking at Regina with dark green eyes.  
“I think it’s time these come off too,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear. A chill ran down Regina’s spine. Regina waved a hand and had the both completely nude and laying in her bed. Emma looked around confused. She noticed all the red, black, and white things, along with the horse figure and a miniature tree made of glass.  
“Is this your bedroom? I like it.” Emma beamed at Regina before kissing her all over her neck and chest. Emma started placing kisses lower. She got to Regina’s hips and started to nibble. Regina whimpered and Emma smirked knowingly. “So you like to be bitten, huh,” Emma raised her eyebrow at Regina. Regina turned a nice shade of red in her face. Emma spread Regina’s legs and bit down on her inner thigh a little harder than on her hip.  
“Fuck,” Regina moans. “Stop teasing me Miss Swan or else,” she demands.  
“Oh, so you call me Miss Swan when you are horny too? I wonder when you’ve done it without me noticing. Have anything to confess,” Emma inquires. Regina remains silent so Emma continues biting up her thigh and stops right and Regina’s core and moves to the other leg.  
“Emma, please,” Regina begs. That’s all Emma needs. Emma starts her slow assault on Regina’s cunt with her tongue, licking her slowly. She flicked her tongue against Regina’s clit, causing Regina to buck her hips. Emma grinned against Regina’s core and started her sensual assault on the throbbing pussy in front of her. Emma thought to herself, God, she taste amazing. Like apples. . . But there’s something else. Cinnamon! Apples and cinnamon, Emma chuckled at the thought.  
“Something funny, Miss Swan,” Regina spat out between moans.  
“No, your Majesty. Just loving the way you taste is all,” Emma murmured against Regina. She stopped sucking and slipped a finger in Regina’s dripping wet core.  
“Yes! More Emma, please put more inside me,” Regina begged. Emma felt her desire pool between her legs. Regina never begged for anything.  
“Yes, my Queen,” Emma said as she slipped her finger out and then thrust 3 fingers inside Regina. She leaned forward and caught Regina’s moan in a kiss. Slipping her tongue inside Regina’s mouth, she enjoyed Regina clenching around her three fingers. Emma slowly started thrusting her fingers in and out of Regina. Emma knew tonight was the night to worship Regina so she focused on getting her to climax. She sped up and moved her mouth down Regina’s neck and sucked on her nipples while she finger Regina into oblivion. Regina was moaning Emma’s name, a sound Emma realized she would never forget.  
“Emma, harder. I promise I won’t break,” Regina growled. Emma grinned and added some force behind her thrust. “Oh god, yes. I’m so close. Don’t you dare stop,” Regina pants. Emma kept up her pace and rhythm, till she felt Regina stop rocking against her fingers. She looked up in time to see Regina’s face as she shouted, “Emma,” and Emma covers her mouth. Regina didn’t even care until she came down from her climax. She removed Emma’s hand. “What the hell was that for?” Regina demanded.  
“Henry is asleep. You don’t want to wake him, do you?” Emma provided.  
Regina shrugged. “What’s life without risks, dear? I didn’t realize I was that vocal. I’ll put a silencing spell up so we don’t mentally scar our son though,” Regina conceded. Emma was happy with that answer and lied down in the bed next to Regina.  
“Miss Swan, I’m not sure what you think you are doing, but I’m not done with you. It’s my turn to play with you. And it your nipples weren’t a give a way, the arousal between your legs tell me you are ready for me.” Regina crawled on top of Emma and pinched her nipples and pulled a little. Emma let out a moan and she knew she had figured out Emma’s likes in one move. She bit the side of Emma’s neck as she shoved two fingers inside Emma’s dripping wet cunt. “So wet and ready, tell me, Em-ma, how often have you touched yourself, and pretended it was me,” Regina purred. “Um, I.. Shit, Regina. I can’t focus when you do that,” Emma panted. She was so close. Every time Regina thrust inside her, she swore she saw stars. Emma was ready to come when Regina stopped and lowered her mouth and started licking and fingering her. “Yes, god, that feels amazing,” Emma sighs in pleasure. The pace increases and Emma can’t help but moan louder and louder. And then it happened. Regina hit that one spot and Emma came so hard so saw stars and yelled Regina’s name. Her entire body turned to jell-o. “Fuck, that was mind blowing,” Emma replied fully satisfied. Regina just smirked.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. There will be more nights like this in the future. Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go,” Regina yawned. “It’s time for bed, Miss Swan. Now are you staying the night, so in the morning we can discuss what we want us to be exactly, or are you leaving,” Regina asked her seriously. Regina wasn’t in the mood to risk her heart for it to be one sided.  
“Regina, you mean a lot to me. I don’t want to be just friends with benefits; I want something serious with you. We’re doing this all backwards but when has anything been normal for us? We have a kid together and had sex, but I want to try to be your knight in shining armor. You’re a queen who deserves to be loved. We can talk more in the morning, but know you will always be important to me Regina,” Emma confessed shyly. Regina looked Emma in the eyes, tears running down her checks, and kissed Emma. “Besides, what’s life without a few risks,” Emma pulled Regina in close and they fell asleep in the arms of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm gonna try to post once every two weeks. Being in the salon makes it hard for me to have time.


	5. Slowly Building a Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see then the next morning and before their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So i haven't wrote in over a year and I apologize for leaving you having like that.  
> I had lots of life things come up and i also had to take a step back and remind myself that i'm not to bad of a writer. I will post another chapter Saturday. This is unedited cause I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible.  
> As always enjoy and tell me what y'all think.

_The next morning_

Regina woke to the feeling of someone wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to find Emma holding on to her for dear life. Regina smiled. “I could get use to this,” she murmured against Emma’s forehead. She lightly kissed her forehead.  Emma stirred. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at Regina and just beamed at her.

“Good morning, Madam Mayor. Sleep well,” Emma teased.

“Why yes Miss Swan, I did. I finally got to sleep with a beautiful blonde I’ve been fond of for a while now,” Regina teased back at her.

Emma’s eyes went wide. She suddenly had an idea. “I gotta shower and head in the station. Come by for lunch? My break from noon to one,” Emma pleaded. Regina was shocked but nodded her agreement. “Great. I’ll use Henry’s shower.” Emma kissed Regina before running out the room to shower. Since Regina had been practicing magic with her, Emma could dress herself with magic but she still preferred to shower for real. Emma hopped in the shower looking forward to her lunch date with Regina. She hurried and dashed through the kitchen. Emma snagged an apple from the bowl on the counter. She decided that Regina deserved more flowers. She used her magic to create the perfect bouquet: a dozen red and white roses. She flicked her wrist and a personalized letter for Regina was set in from the vase. She heard Regina’s bedroom door opening and ran out to her car.

Regina walked down the stairs in time to see Emma’s yellow bug drive away. She smiled and walked in the kitchen. “Oh,” she gasped. Before her eyes were a dozen red and white roses with a letter with her name on it in front of the vase. She opened it and it read:

_Dear Regina,_

_What we have is special. I am willing to try with every fiber of my being to make this work. I want us to my united in all aspects. So I’d like to call lunch our first date. I will take you somewhere better than granny’s for our second date. But I’d like us to tell everyone. Call me a sap your majesty, but I want the world to know. I know this is super sudden but when something is meant to be, it’s meant to be._

_Yours always,_

_Emma Swan._

Regina’s heart was beating out of her chest. “Am I ready for this next step,” she pondered out loud. Henry walked in the kitchen and shook Regina from her thoughts.

Hey mom.  So who are the flowers from,” he asked as he grabbed a bowl of cereal before school.

“Oh, why Miss Swan left them for me,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“So are you and Ma dating now Mom?” Henry asked in between spoonfuls of cereal.

“I guess so Henry. But you don’t want us to I’ll call Miss Swan right now and tell her to forget all about it,” Regina rambled. Henry just shook his head and laughed at her. “What’s so funny mister,” Regina snapped.

“It’s just you seem so in love but the second you fear someone doesn’t approve, you’re willing to cast it aside. No mom, I’m glad Ma makes you happy. You deserve to be happy,” he replied as he dumped his bowl and spoon in the sink. “Time to go, the bus is here. I love you mom. Maybe you should thank ma for the flowers? Just an idea,” he said as her walked out the door and got out the bus for school.

Regina thought about what kind of flowers to send Emma as she headed to her office. She called the Sherriff’s station to find out if Emma was in. Charming had informed Regina that Emma was out dealing with a drunken Leroy at Granny’s. _Now would be the time,_ she thought to herself. “Please tell Sheriff Swan not to be late for our meeting over lunch. Good day shepherd.” Regina hung up on Charming, and they the perfect idea hit her. She magicked up a bouquet of bachelor bottons and sunflowers. After examining them, she nodded with approval and with a flick of her wrist she sent them and a letter to the sheriff’s station. Regina looked over and the clocked and sighed. It was only 9:30am. Lunch couldn’t come soon enough for Regina.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma walked in to the sheriff’s station with Leroy. Charming noticed that Emma was covered in soot. His brows knitted together before he finally asked, “Where did you end up going? You are cover in soot. Are you okay?” He was slightly concerned about her.

“I’m fine dad. It’s just a cut. I’ll heal it before I go see Regina. I ended up going down a chimney after him. The abandoned house on the outskirts of town? Yeah, he made a mad dash out of the diner when I got there. Granny wanted to grab her cross bow and hunt him down. I told her he’s pay his tab later. I ran out the back door after him. He was well within my reach once I started running. Then the strangest thing happened, he just disappeared from my sight. Well his hat was on the ground. I used it for a tracking spell. Regina would have been proud. Anywho, followed it out to the abandoned house and he was inside with one of the fairies. I snuck around the side, climbed onto the roof and slide down the chimney. I froze his with my magic. It was super cool dad, you should have seen it. Now lock him up till tomorrow. Maybe he’ll learn not to run but being here all day and night.”

“Wait a minute sister, that’s not fair,” Leroy argued. Emma looked at the clock that read 11:50.

“What isn’t fair is I’m gonna be late seeing the mayor thanks to you. So shut your pie hole.” Emma flicked her wrist and she was in a clean pair of skin fitting jeans and v neck shirt that says “ _Long Live the Queen”_ “How do I look,” she asked Charming after he had thrown Leroy in a cell. He turned to look at his daughter.

“You look good. Oh, there are flowers on your desk. They showed up while you were out. Came back from the bathroom and they just appeared. There was purple smoke which I found odd. There’s also a letter,” he remembered suddenly. Emma’s eye lite up in excitement and Charming was happy to see his little girl smile. She hurried to her desk and opened the letter which said”

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_These flowers are for you. I want you to know that I’m full of anticipation for our lunch, both good and bad. I want you to know I do care for you deeply, but I’m also anxious. I’m worried what will happens if this doesn’t work out between us. I know I said I’m all for risks, but I don’t want this to hurt Henry in anyway. He is my world. I want you to be a part of that world though. Please be patient with me._

_I adore you Emma Swan and I want you to allow me a chance to show you that. Starting with lunch. Meet me at my mansion. Noon, sharp. Tell Charming the truth if you’d like. But I will not be accused of tricking you into this, certainly not when I care so much and deeply about you._

_Your truly,_

_Regina Mills_

Emma pulled out her phone. 11:55am.“Hey dad, can you cover the station till 2 or so? Regina just text me and said there is a big meeting and we have a lunch date,” Emma stated matter-of-factly.

Charming stared at her for a while and when he realized she said date he asked, “So you and Regina? That’s great sweetie. Tell me about it later?” He walked over to her and hugged his grown up daughter. “Have a nice date Emma. I’ll call you if I need you.”

“Thanks Dad,” Emma beamed at him before poofing onto Regina’s porch. She knocked. 12pm on the dot. _Phew, I was worried I late,_ Emma mused to herself. Regina answered the door.

“Well hello there sheriff. Nice of you to join me. Please come in.” Regina was wearing tight fitting black leather dress with a pair of feather earrings. Emma just knew she was in for a treat. Emma stepped inside and Regina closed the door behind her with a smile that could fill a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! What will happen on their date? What does Regina have planned for Emma? We shall see in the next chapter.


	6. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now time for the lunch date Regina prepared. What will our ladies get up to during their lunch break date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @EddieWards for skim over this and editing it for me. You are a Savior ;)  
> Sorry this took so long. I have some personal stuff to take care of before I had time to write again.  
> Mistakes are all my own.  
> Disclaimer again: I don't own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time.

 

Emma looked all around her and noticed the place looked freshly cleaned. “You did all of this for me,” she asked Regina is awe. Regina smiled brightly at Emma.

“Yes Miss Swan I did. Did you get your flowers,” she inquired even though she knew. Emma stopped gawking at Regina and replied slyly,

“Yes, I love them. Bachelor Buttons and sunflowers. I knew what they meant without even reading your letter.” Emma was proud of the fact that she knew things about flowers. “Regina, I adore you too and I want this to work as well. Let’s make a pact right now that no matter what happens between us, Henry won’t get hurt. I don’t want him to blame himself or feel like he must pick between us. I want him to know he will always have both of us.”

“Okay Miss Swan, but you have to promise whatever traditions we start, we continue for his sake if we break up.”

“Done deal cause I’m not gonna run this time Regina. My feelings for you are stronger that my need to run when I start to feel happy. Just be patient with me.” Emma had her head down so she didn’t see Regina beaming at her. Regina was in awe of Emma and how open she was being with her that she stepped into Emma’s personal space and hugged her tightly. Emma was a bit shocked at first but after she shook that off, she enveloped Regina with her arms. Regina loosened up and looked Emma in the eyes right before kissing her.

“Lunch will get cold if we stay here Miss Swan,” Regina said breaking away from the hug and noticing the absence of Emma’s warmth and love. “I made your favorite, grilled cheese but I spiced it up a bit. Munster cheese with pineapple and ham. I know it isn’t Granny’s but I thought something new would be nice.” She was worried Emma would dislike the new dish so she stated, “I made lasagna as back up. Just in case,” she winked at Emma before walking into the kitchen. Emma of course was more in awe with the fact that Regina remembered she loved Hawaiian pizza. Emma hurried and followed Regina, admiring the way Regina’s hips swayed back and forth. Regina turned and Emma realized she was in trouble.

“I was just enjoying the view you so graciously put in front of me. God that smells amazing Regina.” Emma walks over and picks up a grilled a cheese before she gets herself into more trouble. Regina smirked cause she knew exactly what Emma had done.

“No, no Miss Swan. You don’t get to change the subject and not acknowledge the fact that I caught you staring at my behind,” she quipped. Regina walked up behind Emma and lightly squeezed Emma’s ass. “I like how this looks in those skin-tight jeans you like to walk around in.  Tell me Em-ma, do you like me touching you,” she purred in Emma’s ear. Emma stopped chewing and swallowed hard.

“Why Madam Mayor, are you hitting on me,” she asked pretending to be shocked. Regina laughed at her.

“And if I was Miss Swan? What are you going to do about it,” Regina taunted.  Emma sets the grilled cheese wonder down and grabbed Regina’s shirt and kissed her hard. After a bit, Emma pulled away and replied coyly,

“I’m gonna finish this sandwich and then return to the station.” She paused waiting for Regina to get upset. Regina of course scowled and crossed her arms. Emma started laughing, “You are very cute when you pout babe. I do have a couple questions for you first. Are you wanting to put labels on this right now? And can we go public about us after we tell the kid first,” Emma had rambled. Regina snickered. She kissed Emma to calm her.

“Emma, I’m normally a very private person. But for you I’d be willing to go public that you are my girlfriend. If you are okay with that. But I will need your help talking to you mother if we do. I agree Henry will have to be the first to know, but we must tell Snow before the rest of the town,” Regina worried. “I wanted to tell you that I can see a future with you just like I did with Daniel. I’m willing to fight for you, the only question left unanswered is are you willing to fight your parents for me,” inquired Regina in a heartfelt plea. Emma scanned Regina’s face and once she was serious and her inner lie detector didn’t go off, Emma responded by kissing Regina with every fiber of her being.

“Regina Mills, I would be honored to be your girlfriend. Now that that’s discussed,” Emma pulled Regina back in for another kiss, she murmured against Regina’s lips, “Let’s go upstairs cause there are a few things I’d like to do to you while we have time alone.” Regina’s eyes darkened to pitch black when she looked into Emma’s now forest green eyes. Regina flicked her wrist and then both of them were upstairs in Regina’s bed. Regina smirked at Emma and made one demand that shook Emma to the core,

“Strip. Now.” Emma felt wetness pool between her legs and she did as she was told. She flicked her wrist and her clothes were gone. Emma smirked as she crawled in bed feeling Regina’s eyes rake over her entire body. Emma motioned for her to come closer.

“I think someone is overdressed, don’t you agree,” Emma purred at a shocked Regina. Emma was literally pulsating raw sexually energy. Regina was so in awe that she hadn’t realized Emma had stripped her until Emma’s cloud of magic was almost completely gone.

“Miss Swan, what do you think you are doing?”

“It’s my turn to be in charge Your Majesty.” Emma pulled Regina down onto the bed before flipping them and ending up on top. She started at Regina’s neck, kissing and nibbling her way down to her breasts. She cupped one and rolled the other one’s nipple. Regina moaned at the pressure, and Emma realized that it was one of her all-time favorite sounds. “Regina, what is off limits? I need to know before I proceed a second time,” Emma asked while she teased and played . Regina so it came out in a staggered sentence.

“I don’t…don’t enjoy handcuffs. The metal…it’s a trigger for me. You can use rope and scarves and I’ll be fine. But the moment that metal touches my wrist….. I black, black out…. I’m open to try new things, Miss S-swan. Please Emma, stop teasing me and do something,” Regina pleaded as she reached out and pulled Emma down for a kiss. This wasn’t a soft gentle kiss, but one full of hunger and desire for the other person. Emma gladly reciprocated the kiss. Emma trailed her hand down from Regina’s breasts while she kissed her. She made her way down to Regina’s core and started rubbing small circles on her clit. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s back and dug her nails in as she moaned out in pleasure. “Emma, more. I need more, please fuck me,” she begged and whimpered. Emma was thrilled.

“As you wish Your Majesty,” she thrust two fingers into Regina’s dripping core. Regina cried out in pleasure. She was super close to climaxing already. Emma slowed down once she realized how close Regina was to going over the edge. Regina realized Emma had slowed down from the beginning pace and pouted at her between moaning. Emma smiled at her before sliding down the bed and licking Regina’s clit while she continued to finger her slowly. Regina wrapped her fingers into Emma’s long golden hair and rocked against her mouth. Emma picked the pace up again, pushing Regina closer and closer to the edge. Regina rocked hard against Emma’s hand and mouth faster and faster until she went over the edge into one of the most earth-shattering orgasms she has ever had and screamed out Emma’s name. Emma held her as she came back down. Emma licked Regina’s cum off of her fingers and crawled back up the bed and laid down beside Regina. Regina opened her eyes and looked at a very happy and glowing Emma. She realized that those eyes not only showed attraction but love in the purest of forms. And that terrified her a bit because what if she wasn’t good enough for Emma? Emma sensed the shift in Regina’s mood and inquired, “What’s wrong, beautiful?” Regina of course buried the dread and smiled at Emma.

“Nothing that we need to discuss right now. But now, it’s my turn and we only have thirty minutes left,” she purred and she flipped them around and laid Emma on her back. “You are very wet Miss Swan. It’s almost as if you enjoyed pleasuring me.” Emma blushed as Regina ran a finger through her abundance of wetness. Regina noticed the color that was flushed on Emma’s cheeks. “Miss Swan you have two options: either I’m going finger you till you scream my name or we can switch back and you can sit on my face. Which would pleasure you more,” she purred in Emma’s ear as she fondled the pale breasts below her. Emma swore she nearly fainted at the thought of riding Regina’s tongue. Emma just let out in a single breath,

“Face.” Regina chuckled before she flipped them back around. Regina beckoned Emma to come hither.

“Then straddle my face Em-ma,” Regina teased with her deep sultry voice. Emma scrambled up Regina’s body and placed a knee on either side of Regina’s head and lowered onto her mouth. Regina licked up through her folds. Emma shivered from the sensation. Regina began to devour Emma’s dripping wet core as if it was her last meal and she was going to thoroughly enjoy every taste and morsel. Emma bucked against Regina’s tongue. She knew she was going to orgasm soon. Emma noted that Regina had one of the softest tongues she had ever been fortunate to be on the receiving end of.

“Fuck Regina, I’m already close.” Regina stopped her licked and sucking and said,

“Then let go. Come for me, my beautiful swan.” Emma’s legs were vibrating, Regine knew she was almost there. Emma could hold back any longer so she let go just like Regina said she could. Emma came so hard she swore she saw stars as she cried out Regina’s name. Regina slowed down rubbing Emma’s clit while she rode the waves of her orgasm. As soon as Emma’s breathing started evening out, Regina stopped completely. Emma opened her eyes and removed herself from around Regina’s head and laid down beside Regina.

“Holy fuck Regina. That was fucking amazing.” Regina leaned in and kissed her with her juices still on Regina’s lips. Emma moaned when she tasted herself on Regina. She looked over at the clock and sighed. “I wish we didn’t have to go back to work. I just want to stay here in bed with you.”

“I know what you mean. I’d enjoy spending the day in bed with you. But we must go back to work. I know a certain sheriff will have her paperwork done by the end of the day so she can come over for dinner with her son and girlfriend.” Emma’s face lit up at that and she stopped pouting.

“Really?”

“Yes Miss Swan. It’s time we tell Henry.” Emma giggled. “What’s so funny?”

“Regina, we are now dating. Shouldn’t you call me Emma?” Regina smirked.

“I would but I know how much me calling you Miss Swan turns you on.” Emma blushed. Regina chuckled. “See? I want to go to work with the last thing I tell you being, ‘Have a good afternoon, Miss Swan,’ and you remember everything we just did on our lunch break and be turned on the entire time.” Emma bit her lip. Regina kissed her lip free. Regina looked at the time and gasped. “Is that the time? I have a meeting at 2:30. We must hurry. Here.” She flicked her wrist and they were once again dressed in their clothes. Hair and makeup were adjusted as if they hadn’t just spent the last two hours having mind blowing sex. Regina assessed them both before kissing Emma. “Have a good afternoon, Miss Swan,” she winked at Emma before purple smoke enveloped them. Emma looked around and realized she was in the sheriff’s station.

“I swear, I’m gonna get her back for this.” She pulled out her phone and texted Regina,

**_Really? You are cruel woman. What time is dinner?_ **

Emma hit send. Within seconds she got a response from Regina.

_6pm sheriff. Don’t be late. Dessert will be the best part. Now, finish that paperwork for me and you will get a very nice reward after Henry goes to bed. ;) And they didn’t call me the Evil Queen for nothing._

Emma smirks at her phone before putting it away and starting on her paperwork. It was only 2:20 and Emma was beyond ready for the work day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen at dinner? Will Regina and Emma have a quiet dinner or will there be a surprise guest? As soon as I know, you guys will too. Hahaha. Thanks for reading


End file.
